The Untold Propheci Dragon Booster Fanfiction
by Nera Core
Summary: Elaenys, a teenager learning to ride so she could enter the races, but when her stubborn dragon seemingly abandons her in the wastelands beneath Dragon City, she makes friends with a powerful Orange-control class dragon that goes by the name of Propheci. So this is my Dragon Booster fanfiction about what happens to Propheci after the end of the Dragon Booster series.


**Chapter 1. The Good The Bad And The Orange**

Elaenys thundered down the race track, astride her father's Psi-class dragon, Wickyd. As they approached a large gap between the two parts of the track she activated her red thruster gear before Wickyd made a leap over the gap.

Mid-air Elaenys activated her white aero gear, using the thrusters to push them across the gap and over to the other side before she cut the thrusters and the aero gear, landing back on the track.

"Good work Wickyd," she praised the dragon, as of yet it had not pulled anything naughty like he usually did, which she was grateful for.

Next they ran toward some gates, she needed Wickyd to magg her toward the lever so she could hit it with her jack stick and open the gate so they could run through. "Mag me boy!" she called, getting in position, but she got no response, and it was evident Wickyd was not listening.

They continued toward the gate, yet still Wickyd did not mag her to open the gate, and eventually just before they crashed into it the dragon skidded to a halt just in front of the gate before magging Elaenys off his back and setting her down beside the lever.

"What point is there now?" she asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the dragon who simply rolled it's electric purple slitted eyes.

"Your utterly useless, you never do as I say." She continued, beginning to walk off the track, closely followed by the pouting dragon.

When they were off the track again Wickyd magged Elaenys into his saddle before walking off, simply going for a stroll around Dragon City.

After a short while of riding they walked down an alleyway, which inevitably met in a dead end, but the ground at the end had seemingly given way, exposing a large hole, leading down.

Wickyd continued over to the hole, gazing down into it, not able to see the bottom. "Let's stay back Wickyd, I definitely don't want to fall down there, wherever it leads." she said, tugging on the dragon to make him leave, but the stubborn dragon simply tossed his head and before Elaenys could react he plunged into the darkness of the hole.

They fell for what felt like an eternity before light shone into the tunnel from the exit, just before they both flew out of the pipe and landed on the ground with a hard thump.

When Elaenys came to her senses she looked around. They were in the wastelands of the old city, a barren, dry and desolate place where there appeared to be no-one else around. She looked back at the pipe, deciding it would be the only way back up to the surface.

Wickyd magged off Elaenys and gave her a look of _who is useless now?_ Before he turned away from her and began climbing up the pipe, leaving Elaenys on the ground, to prove the point that she would not be able to make it up without a dragon.

"Very funny Wickyd, come back now please," Elaenys said, walking over to the pipe and looking up. But Wickyd did not appear to be slowing and rather simply continuing further up the pipe and out of earshot.

She attempted to call Wickyd again, but he either couldn't hear her or was ignoring her. She continued calling his name, until he eventually disappeared from sight.

"Great, now I'm stuck here without a dragon." she grumbled to herself, turning away from the pipe. She decided to look around, to try and find another way back up to the city.

After around twenty minutes of aimless wondering around the wastelands she came across a large structure, it appeared to be an ancient temple, one that resembled the Prophet's sigil.

Elaenys was curious, she had heard rumors that the ancient order of the Prophets and the orange dragons still lived inside the temple.

She wondered if they had any way of getting back up to the surface, but she was not quite sure about entering the temple as she had heard about the orange dragons and their corrupt dragon leader that wanted to rule the world, but she had also heard that they had changed and that the dragons no longer hated humans.

Elaenys turned around and looked at the sky, the sun had begun sinking down, heading behind the surrounding ruins and mountains. She decided that she had may as well enter the temple as she would never make it up the pipe before dark.

She walked up the ramp, keeping a keen eye out for any dragons, but saw none at all. She reached the doorway, and silently entered, still not seeing any dragons, or riders for that matter.

She continued on down a hall way, looking down all the passageways she could find, but still not finding anything. She eventually came across a large room, intrigued she walked inside. She spotted a large cell, and inside it lay a large Orange Control-class dragon, apparently lying sound asleep.

Walking closer to the cage like prison and looked down at the dragon, wondering what exactly it had done to be locked up. She was about to walk away when the dragon's eyes snapped open and it leaped to its feet, eyeing her closely with interest and taking in her scent.

Elaenys stayed perfectly still, wondering what the dragon was thinking. The dragon began pacing it's enclosure, keeping its eyes locked on her constantly before stopping and gesturing to the control panel that locked and unlocked the gate.

"Whoa, I'm not gonna just let you out, I don't even know you." Elaenys said shaking her head and backing off a little, earning a roar from the dragon in protest. She turned and began walking away when she heard a soft whimper like sound, making her turn back around.

She sighed softly, looking at the dragon pulling a heartbreakingly sorry face and whimpering again. Elaenys sighed again and walked back over, "Alright I'll let you out, if you help me." she said, watching the dragon's face instantly light up and give her a nod.

Reluctantly Elaenys pushed down the button beside the enclosure, unlocking the gate and causing it to slide open, allowing the dragon out.

As soon as the dragon stepped out it looked over to her, giving her a seemingly sinister grin before magging her on and trotting out of the room and further into the temple.


End file.
